


"You Have My Whole Heart"

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Husbands, LMAO, M/M, Post S11, Sexual Content, hall of shame episode, hallway scene, i wrote this in 20 minutes, special episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian and Mickey are in love, that's it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	"You Have My Whole Heart"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo....the hall of shame episode made me feel so many different emotions so of course, I had to write a "what happens next" one shot. So here it is. Please enjoy these two being disgustingly in love with one another.

“You’re more fucked up than I am!”

“The fuck you talking about? That’s bullshit, you’re the king of fucked up!”

Jesus Christ, could they honestly go one _fucking_ day without one of them arguing and making the other feel like shit? Ian was really not in the mood for this again, but Mickey really had a knack for making the situation even worse than it already was. It didn’t help that they were still in quarantine from all this COVID shit. Ian was on the brink of literally making Mickey sleep on the goddamn porch if he didn’t stop. 

Not that Ian was acting any better. They of course, had days where they were all over each other, not allowing one another to leave their bed and making love slowly under the covers until they were too tired to do anything else; then some days, Ian wanted to actually murder Mickey. Not that he was actually going to do it, but he was definitely plotting in head sometimes. How he could make it look like an accident. 

No, he couldn’t _really_ murder Mickey. He honestly would miss him too much and would start to get sad and lonely without him. Mickey would too; they really couldn’t stay away or stay mad at one another for very long.

Kind of like now. 

Mickey has him pushed against the wall near the bathroom, his nose bumping against Ian’s own and his hands resting on the side of Mickey’s face. He wants to kiss him so fucking bad, wants to taste his mouth and hear the way he sighs into the kiss like he always does. Ian smirks at him and runs his thumbs over the skin of his cheeks. Mickey’s hands are resting on Ian’s hips through the fluffy fucking robe he threw on when he walked out of the bathroom and he’s pretty sure it’s Debbie’s but oh well. She’ll get over it. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows at Ian and does that thing with his lips that he does when he’s annoyed, which Ian secretly fucking _loves,_ and Mickey pushes his clothed hips into Ian’s trapping him farther against the wall. 

“I don’t do normal, Gallagher,” he breathes, chuckling when Ian leans forward to try and catch his lips with his own. Ian raises his eyebrows at him next and lifts his hips into Mickey’s, turning them around so Ian can trap Mickey against the wall this time. 

“I don’t either,” he breathes back. Mickey chuckles and raises his hand to cup the back of Ian’s neck, his fingers dragging over the nape of his neck slowly. Their noses touch again and Ian can feel his breath against his lips and _fuck,_ he hates that Mickey makes him feel this way. Hates that he can’t think or speak or do anything around him without kissing him or touching him thinking about him. Mickey hates it too but he of course, won’t admit it either. They really just cannot get enough of one another and it drives Ian insane. 

Before Ian can process anything else, Mickey leans forward and catches his lips with his own, breathing and sighing into his mouth as Ian holds his face in his hands and Mickey slips his hands beneath the robe to touch Ian’s bare skin. Ian shudders and shoves Mickey against the wall again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Tasting, feeling, melting into him like he does. 

Mickey squeezes Ian’s hips, up to the pudginess of his stomach that he hates but Mickey loves, running his thumbs over the skin over and over again. Ian parts Mickey’s legs with his knee and lifts it to feel how hard he is through his boxers. Mickey smiles against his lips and gently pulls away, leaning his head back against the wall. Ian smiles and rests their foreheads together, touching their noses again and breathing into his mouth again. 

“Fuckin’ love you,” Mickey practically growls at him, untying the robe and letting it fall to the floor behind him, exposing Ian’s naked body. Ian cups his face again and chuckles. 

“Love you too.”

Their lips meet again, Ian pressing his open mouth to Mickey’s, the cold metal of Mickey’s wedding band melting into Ian’s hot skin, making goosebumps rise on his arms. Mickey smiles against his lips again, grips Ian by his neck, Ian backing them into their bedroom. He shoves Mickey into the bedroom, closing the accordion-style door before quickly removing his boxers, Mickey doing the same. They throw the material to the floor and Mickey sits on their bed, tugging Ian by his hips to take his cock into his mouth. Ian moans and runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair as he sucks him deep and slow past his lips. 

“ _Fuck,_ more,” Ian whines, his forehead creasing as he rocks his hips into Mickey’s mouth. 

“Gonna fuck me?” Mickey lets him fall from his lips for a moment before taking him into his mouth again and Ian’s panting above him while he runs his fingers over his hip bones and up to his nipples. 

“So hard,” Ian tries to chuckle but it turns into a moan when Mickey tongues at him gently.

“Come here then,” Mickey sighs, letting Ian fall from his mouth again and lying back on the bed. Ian doesn’t waste a second to grab the lube from the dresser, popping the cap open and squeezing some of the gel onto his fingers. He warms it between his fingertips and watches as Mickey spreads his legs, lifting his hips to relieve some sort of pressure in his cock. Ian leans down and places open mouthed kisses to his _fucking thighs_ and he nips at the skin, leaving little marks in his wake. Mickey breathes and squeezes his eyes closed, opening his legs more and more so Ian can press his fingers into him. 

The warm sensation of the lube and his fingers against him makes Mickey gasp and he rocks his hips against Ian’s fingers as he moves them in and out of him at a leisurely pace. 

_“Fuck, so good,”_ Mickey moans, tugging at Ian’s hair gently when he nips at his thighs again. Ian chuckles against his skin and soothes the love bites with his tongue and lips; he continues to move his fingers inside of Mickey and comes to hover over Mickey’s face, leaning down to press their lips together again. 

“I’m good,” Mickey says against his mouth, lifting his hips over and over again, “just...I’m good.”

“Sure?” Ian asks him, removing his fingers and lifting Mickey’s legs to wrap them around his waist. Mickey nods quickly and wraps his arms around Ian’s upper back as Ian sinks into him, all the way in until his thighs are resting against the back of Mickey’s ass. They both moan into each other’s mouths, Ian’s hips rolling into Mickey’s gently, his heels pressing into Ian’s back.

“You...feel so...good,” Ian pants into Mickey’s mouth, holding his head in his hands as he fucks into him slowly, so slowly. 

“Harder,” Mickey moans, gripping Ian’s back, his mouth against his, their breaths mixing and molding and their bodies becoming hot and fitting together like they always do. 

“Give it to me hard,” Mickey repeats, angling his hips so Ian can thrust into that spot that makes him pant and groan and come so fucking hard. 

“I love you so much,” Ian moans, resting their foreheads together as he continues to roll his hips into Mickey’s slowly.

 _“Fuck,_ I love you,” Mickey moans, kisses Ian slowly, “come inside me.”

“Yeah?” Ian chuckles and kisses him again. 

“ _Fuck,_ yes.”

“Come for me, Mick, come on.”

He does, moments later, spilling against Ian’s stomach in little spurts, his cock rubbing against the muscles of Ian’s stomach; Ian comes moments later, spilling inside of him, his hips stuttering gently and their lips pressing gently to one another’s again. 

“Holy fuck, I love you,” Mickey breathes, running his fingers through Ian’s hair and kissing his temple. 

“Softy,” Ian chuckles, kissing the corner of Mickey’s mouth, his cock beginning to soften inside of him. 

“Sensitive.” Mickey smiles.

“I love you,” Ian whispers, resting their foreheads together, “you have my whole heart, you know?”

“Do I?” Mickey asks, still feeling the slight sting from their stupid argument earlier. 

“You always have,” Ian noses at his cheek so Mickey will look at him and he smiles.

“ _You’re_ my heart, Mick.”

Mickey smiles at him and lifts his head to press their lips together again. 

“Fuckin’ love you, Gallagher.”

“Fucking love you, Milkovich.”


End file.
